


Speak human

by CosenAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, Fluff, Genius Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/pseuds/CosenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have a very important talk.</p>
<p>“Dean, you help us speak human.” <br/>“Anyone can do that.”<br/>“No, no one else can."</p>
<p>And in the end Dean got to ask a very important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak human

Castiel was at the roadhouse with Dean, Kevin and Charlie. They were celebrating that they had solved the case. The whole team of geniuses and their FBI-handler had saved a lot of lives that day, mainly children’s. Castiel looked up from his food and locked eyes with Dean, who smiled back. Castiel couldn’t help feeling as if Dean didn’t really want to smile. He contemplated saying something but Dean was faster.

“Guys,” Dean said, calling for attention. “I’m gonna get going, I’m fucking beat and in need of a shower.” He gave the group a huge grin.

“May I get a ride?” Castiel asked.  

“Sure thing, Cas.” Dean nodded. Castiel hurried out of his seat.

“Good night,” Castiel said to his friends while Dean simply raised his hand in goodbye.

“Night!” Charlie and Kevin called to them as they walked away.

The pair made it out to the car in silence. Castiel sat down in the passenger seat and Dean started the car. He watched as Dean fiddled a bit with the radio before he increased the volume. He continued to watch Dean. They made it seven blocks before Dean lowered the volume.

“You keep staring at me, Cas. Do you remember what we said about staring?”

“It’s not what normal people do.” Castiel recited. “But, Dean, I am not normal.”

“I know that Cas, still creepy when you stare.” Dean looked over quickly to give him a pointed stare.

“I was just thinking,” Castiel said slowly.

“You always do.”

“About why you don’t seem all that happy. We saved them.”

“You guys did. I wasn’t really that helpful this time. I didn’t really do anything.”

“But you did. Without you we wouldn’t have succeeded.”

“’Course you would,” Dean said and shrugged.

“Dean, you help us speak human.”

“Anyone can do that.”

“No, no one else can. You get us. You make everyone else do what we need them to do. If you hadn’t been there, no one would have understood what we asked of them. You managed to get Kevin calm enough to not switch between languages. No one else can do that.”

“Cas-”

“I’m not done Dean,” Cas interrupted before continuing. “You continued to feed Charlie coffee and you knew exactly what to say to her and when. Only you can do that. Besides that, you keep me grounded. You help me keep focus on the case and you never let me lose focus. You listened to me rambling facts about everything until I figured it out. You always make sure that everyone else understands what I say and you always stop me when I’m about to say something hurtful.

“Without you, I would be lost and we would never have solved anything because you make us able to work. Thank you, Dean.”

“Gee, Cas,” Dean mumbled, trying to hide his blush. “You really know what to say to a girl.”

“I didn’t know you were a girl,” Castiel deadpanned, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Dean looked over. “Ahh, look at you, joking. You’re almost a real boy now.”

“I don’t understand that reference.”

“Thanks Cas, I needed that,” Dean mumbled before reaching out and grabbing Castiel’s hand. Castiel smiled.

“Are we going to your place or mine?”

“I have a nicer shower.” Dean grinned.

“And a larger bed.” Castiel nodded. “But we have to stop by my house so I can feed Ion and Inias.”

“I think you should move in with me,” Dean said.

“What?”

“I-I mean, my apartment is big enough and like half your stuff is already there. The guinea pigs might be upset for a while but I’m sure they’ll like it. I get it if you don’t want to but-”

“I didn’t say no, Dean. I just can’t believe you asked me while we’re in the car. The risk of an accident is pretty high if I would kiss you while you are driving.”

“Oh,” Dean breathed. “Oh! Does that mean?”

“Yes, Dean. I will move in with you and we can get right on that tomorrow. First, stop and feed the pigs and then we should hurry to your apartment so we can have intercourse.”

“Don’t call it that Cas,” Dean whined. Castiel smiled. Today was a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my bestie and beta.
> 
> I kind of wanna make a series in this verse. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
